User blog:Arvin30p/A guide for reducing salt into your game.
You Play KanColle? So what? It's quite infamous for making Uber hard events, Hard quest and some insane quests that will totally take your time in doing it. But nonetheless, some people still play the game. You? I have no idea if you are salting or not. But if you are salting enough... then, listen to steps on reducing your salt. 1. Prepare for everything. When you say everything, I mean... EVERYTHING DEVS MIGHT THROW AT YOU!!! Example: *''Line abreast subs'' - putting one of your ships to red. (such nostalgia) *''Night battle nodes'' - A den for RNG's machination, nothing worth mentioning asides the tears most people shed while doing that. *''Random crits'' - It's fine if it was on the preboss node. But if it was on the easiest node of the map, I am sure how much rage you are building up right now. *''Red T at boss node'' - SERIOUSLY, JUST MOVE ON. All in all, When I said Prepare for everything, You must prepare for the worst case scenario. Because... If you can't stand being beaten around the bush, then you should stop doing so and save yourself. 2. Have enough resources to survive hell One rule of thumb, if you can't bypass it quickly; prepare for a long and drawn out battle. Battle of attrition is the battle where most people crack under pressure. Because, everyone will certainly break at some point whenever the battles doesn't go their way and even doing 1-1 shits on you. So, having max resources will make you through most of the time. But it's not guaranteed that you will win. So, what if I have all max and I did all HARD and I got stuck at doing LD and I can't pass through? * If you have enough resources, you can continue until RNG gives up. * If you ran out of resources, learn how to retreat and collect some and come back and finish it. * If you still can't kill it, Stop this nonsense and just clear easy mode. END OF ARGUMENT. * If you still can't clear Easy mode. Just stop. 3. Have some break in between Sleep is for the weak? Yes. I admit that I am weak. But it doesn't make a sleep deprived person like you stronger than anyone. In any kinds of battle, having a productive sleep is enough to make a winner out of someone. With proper rest, one can think clearly, see things better and judge things better. While you lose the time you have to play via sleeping, it makes you stronger in the long run... I mean, rest can really extend your life. So, what if I can't clear the event after sleeping? Simle, maybe clearing the game isn't for you. 4. IF YOU DON'T WANT SALT, GTFO. Do I even need to explain how this thing works? Afterword: If you still think you want to do event but you don't want much salt then first and foremost... KNOW WHAT YOUR FLEET CAN DO AND KNOW WHAT YOUR LIMITS OF YOUR FLEET HAS. IF YOU CAN'T DETERMINE THAT, THERE IS A FLEET PREP PAGE FOR ALL YOUR WORRIES. SO, PLEASE DON'T BE SHY TO ASK FOR EVERYTHING. Anyways, have fun at the next event maps. It's not a shame not clearing the whole event itself because these kind of events tends to get a lot insane nowadays due to the fact of it's historical counterparts. If you think it's still unreasonable and salty enough, ''just play a different game altogether. '' '' '' Category:Blog posts Category:Plain satire post Category:Super guide for making others quit Category:I love Kitanda with 333 Armor Category:PT IMPS ARE THE MVP OF FALL 2017 EVENT Category:OOPS, TANAKA DID IT AGAIN